


Illustration

by Ninamoramento



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 09:41:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8839702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ninamoramento/pseuds/Ninamoramento





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Disgustingly Cheesy Stucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3575535) by [Rouh](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rouh/pseuds/Rouh), [Tirelipimpon_sur_le_Chihuahua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tirelipimpon_sur_le_Chihuahua/pseuds/Tirelipimpon_sur_le_Chihuahua). 



Le portrait de Bucky (chapitre 11)

http://ninamoramento.tumblr.com/post/152910930339/james-bucky-barnes-par-steve-rogers-dapr%C3%A8s


End file.
